Forum:Fable III Wishlist
What would you like to see in Fable III or any other Fable Sequels? Write down below what you want in Fable III. Do Not Copy any other peoples ideas Suggestions for Fable III #Game Menus that are more streamlined, less buggy and allow you to eat food, drink potion etc without being thrust out of the menus and be forced to load up the slow menu again(the first game didnt have this problem)Also map transsition could be faster. Additionally i would like to see more Armour and less of these ridiculous chicken suits and the like - when I play RPG's i want to make a character that both looks and is powerful .. on that count it would be nice to make your hero super muscular - like Thunder or the original Hero .. also more developed world history and a more detailed/interactive Map . Finally there should be more historical atefacts/unique objects/potions/weapons etc in all the old church/castle ruins instead of repeated gold stashes and Java Potion pots. Silver key chests could actually contain cooler items also. -Apologies if this is not in the proper format, im just rattling off all the things that annoyed me about FABLE. #You should be able to intertact more with NPCs (eg hug or kiss or grab them) and you should be able to destroy or help rebuild houses. Oh and your children should grow up into adults and maybe even become hero's too, I'm basiclaly listing everything that will cause bugs. Also if you become King or something you should be treated more like a king. Also you should be able to fail missions in future, no everyone is perfect, even heros. And please bring the heros back. #Teresa should become evil and Lucien and Jack of Blades should come back from the dead. All 3 join together and you along with the other 2 heroes (Oakvale and Bowerstone) should fight them. We need a better final battle that Fable II, more like the original one because that was much better that holding a and then shooting. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) #*I dislike that idea personally, but if that's what you want, feel free to suggest it. Possible issues with posting suggestions As this wiki is under GFDL for its license, it might not be feasible for Lionhead to use ideas posted here. If they used an idea posted here in Fable III, they would have to release Fable III under GFDL, allowing other people to redistribute it freely. Might be a bad idea. Just some issues I've seen in the past. --JonTheMon 16:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, I think an issue like that occurred on the GuildWiki. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Then lets just keep it for a bit of fun, you never know, Peter Molyneux (The Dirty Little Liar) might stumble upon this page himself xD Kadajvince 12:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Michael, the offical Guild Wars Wiki is the one with the liscensing problems :o). Since this is an unoffical wiki, I see no problem with keeping this in the Forum namespace for users to dabble with (now if this was an offical wiki, then I would be worried). As long as this stays in the forum namespace I have no issues with it being here. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 16:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC)